


Turbulence

by TheFandomLesbian



Series: Angela's Raulson One-Shots [26]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, No Smut, Romance, Short, foxxay - Freeform, goode-day, raulson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomLesbian/pseuds/TheFandomLesbian
Summary: While on a flight, a storm rattles the plane. Misty's claustrophobia poses a danger to all passengers on board.





	Turbulence

**Author's Note:**

> For a dialogue prompt: "It's turbulence. It's normal."

The flight crossing the country from Louisiana to British Columbia carried its passengers through some dark gray storm clouds where Misty and Cordelia sat side by side. Misty had drowsed on her shoulder since they arrived at the airport in the wee hours of the morning; their flight was delayed, and she had taken enough Dramamine to tranquilize an elephant. Her cheek rested on Cordelia’s shoulder as she snored, golden curls pooled all around her in her lap and stuck to her cheek where she had drooled. Cordelia reached for her hand and gave it a tender squeeze as she rested.  _ My sweet Misty.  _ The flight wasn’t incredibly crowded--they had the row to themselves--and the few other passengers hadn’t looked at them much. 

Out the window, the clustering clouds began to collect heavier and heavier, so Cordelia couldn’t see out beyond the gray and the occasional blinding flashes of light. Overhead, the pilot’s voice rang out. “Sorry folks, looks like we’re about to experience some inclimate weather.” The sudden voice roused Misty from her slumber, and she lifted her head and peered around before her round eyes found Cordelia. The plane bounced. Misty almost jumped out of her seat in surprise. “Please put on your seatbelts, and be prepared for some turbulence. We’re going to try to fly above the storm.” 

“Delia?” Misty asked with big eyes. “What’s the matter?” 

“Nothing’s the matter.” Cordelia put an arm around Misty’s shoulders and pulled the blanket up for her to share. “C’mon. Put on your seatbelt. Pilot said so.” She buckled up her own seatbelt. Misty’s hands quivered as she picked up her buckle and tried to press the two together; her fingers refused to cooperate, and Cordelia took the belt and fastened it for her. “Here. Lean on me. You can go back to sleep.” A flush of terror touched Misty’s face in red patches. Misty grabbed onto Cordelia’s forearm with vice-like hands. “What’s wrong?”

The plane bounced. Misty yipped in surprise. “I--I can’t, it’s too small--” She took a few deep breaths. Her claustrophobia kicked in and crippled her. Another patch of turbulence caused the plane to bounce in the air. “What is that?” Misty cried, a little too loudly for anyone’s taste, as the other passengers turned back to look at them. 

“It’s turbulence, sweetheart. It’s normal.” Misty pulled at the seatbelt like she was trying to free herself. “Hey, hey, knock it off…” Cordelia batted her hands away. “The pilot said we need to wear our seatbelts right now. It’ll be done as soon as we pass through the storm.” 

Misty shook her head. “I need to get up, I need to get away, I need to get away--” The plane bounced. Misty shrieked a thin, dry sound. Everyone was staring at them, now, and two flight attendants exchanged a glance and a word before one of them approached. 

Cordelia took Misty by the wrists to pin her hands down so she wouldn’t unfasten the seatbelt. “Misty, calm down. Take a deep breath.” Misty shook her head, and her breathing didn’t slow. The plane jumped more forcefully than before, and then it began to shake--big tremors worked through it like an earthquake, except the plane was touching nothing to cause it to rattle in such a way, like a baby’s toy. “Misty…” 

“The plane’s shaking!” Fat tears slid from Misty’s eyes. 

“You’re shaking it.” Cordelia’s belly turned. “You’re losing control of your telekinesis. You need to calm down.” She forced herself to remain steady.  _ She could kill everyone in this plane if she doesn’t calm down.  _ “Nothing is going to hurt you. You’re safe here. Hold onto me.” She waited for Misty’s hands to unfurl and allowed her to cling to her. “What can I do to help?” She touched Misty’s face, but Misty flinched hard, like she expected to be struck instead of comforted.  _ We knew this would be a problem.  _ Cordelia licked her lips and took her hand away. “Okay. Can you hear me? Misty?” 

She jerked her head into a jerk. “Yuh-Yeah, I can h-hear you…” She hiccuped. The plane’s shivers subsided, but with the next bounce of turbulence, they began again. “Cordelia!” Cordelia dabbed away at her falling tears with a handkerchief. Misty tried to curl up in a tiny ball, as if to hide, and she rocked herself. Cordelia placed a hand on her shoulder. “I--I don’t like this--I don’t want to be here anymore!” 

“Misty, it’s okay… We’ve got less than an hour before we’re in Vancouver.” Cordelia regretted buying round trip tickets; she had a distinct feeling she wouldn’t be able to convince Misty to board a plane for the ride home. A one-way rental car would be pricey, but it wasn’t worth frightening Misty over it. “Close your eyes. Close your eyes.” Misty obeyed her reluctantly. “Listen to me. Think about the swamp.” The jittering in the plane slowed. “You can hear the crickets, and the cicadas, and the squirrels…” Misty’s pale lips quivered. “It’s sunset, so it’s kind of cool with the breeze blowing in the fog off the water. And all the evening birds are singing their songs…” The jittering in the plane quivered to a halt, the ride smoothing over again. “And it’s just you, and me, and your eight-track player. Okay? Isn’t that nice?” Misty nodded. “We’ll go home soon. We’ll sleep out there. I promise.” 

Every time the plane bounced, Misty regressed, and Cordelia talked her through it until they plane pulled out into clear, gray sunlight, circled the runway, and landed in Vancouver. Misty staggered off of the plane like a drunkard. “I’m  _ never _ getting in one of those things again. I don’t care if I gotta walk home.” 

“That’s okay.” Cordelia put a hand on the small of her back. “I’ll rent us a car. I think my license is valid here. We’ll get home.” She pressed a kiss onto Misty’s temple.

“Sorry,” Misty mumbled with a flush to her cheeks. “I didn’t mean to freak out on you.” 

“It’s okay,” Cordelia said. It was okay. She wanted Misty to be with her, and that was all. 


End file.
